Restacking The Deck
by GleefullyLovely
Summary: “Your game was unfair, you couldn’t have won. The deck was always stacked against you. You don’t deserve to die, Adam.” I own nothing, rated T for language


"NO!" Adam tugged and pulled on the chain currently and seemingly forever clasped around his ankle "Fucker, get back here!"

The skinny brunette began to panic, he couldn't get the stupid manacle off. The man, no, the jigsaw killer himself, had literally gotten off the floor after playing dead for hours. Spouted some bullshit of him having the damn key the entire time, before hobbling out and shutting the door.

_"The key to that chain, is in the bathtub." _

"Motherfucker!" Screams Adam, tears of frustration and fear rushing down his cheeks "How is this fucking fair?"

With his palm up, Adam's hand smacks into the bathroom tile floor "Isn't that how you're supposed to play? How was any of this shit fair?"

Without realizing he was even close to it, Adam accidentally hit the play button on the tape recorder as he smacked for a second time, unfortunately, also pushing said device out of his reach.

_"Hello, Adam. You're probably wondering where you are," _

"Lawrence!" Yelled Adam at the top of his lungs "Lawrence, help me!"

_"I'll tell you where you might be, you might be in the room you die in." _

"Lawrence, don't leave me!" Echoed throughout the empty, spacious prison "Please!"

_"Up until now, you've simply sat in the shadows. Watching others live out their lives." _

"Shut the hell up! You don't fucking know a damned thing about me!" Retaliates the angry twenty four year old as he argues with nothing but a recorded voice.

_"What do voyeurs see when they look into the mirror?" _

"The exact same shit as you, I'm still human, asshole!" Deflects the captive

_"Now, I see you as a strange mix of someone angry and pathetic," _

"I'm pathetic?" Mocks the high pitched male voice "Really? You're gonna call me the pathetic one here? You fucking kidnapped and chained me to a damn pipe!"

_"But, mostly just pathetic,"_

"Oh, fuck you, man! If you've got some score to settle then fine. Don't hide behind that "let's play a game" bullshit!"

_"So are you going to watch yourself die today, Adam? Or do something about it? " _

At that statement, the man growls "No, I'm fucking not! This is all a fat load of crap. How could I possibly have won your stupid game when the key was set to go down the drain when I woke up from drowning?"

Brown eyes adjust enough to see the camera, Adam flipping the lens off before kicking some fallen debris on the floor.

"You claim I'm such a bad person cause I take pictures of people. That's literally a paparazzi's job! It's the same fucking thing!"

The young male picks up what's left of the broken tool they had been left to cut through their own feet "My saw broke! I couldn't even use this piece of shit!"

Adam begins to pant, air growing thin in the room "Funny, how I apparently had the key to escape this hell hole, yet, you set it up so that I'd fucking lose the damn thing before it even started!"

Seconds of labored breathing pass before the brown haired male falls to the ground, saw clattering against the tile in its descent. This being the key moment his adrenaline began to pump, the man launching into flight or fight.

"I won't fucking die here!" With a vengeance, Adam resumes his desperate maneuvers against the solid, metal chain "Let me the hell out!"

The chains rattle as Adam now stands, both hands grasping hold and starting to pull. One leg kicking the large pipe the chains were wrapped around while the other remained stationary for balance.

"I'm not just gonna sit here and take this bull shit!"

The brunette could swear he could feel the links starting to stretch, but it was likely just wishful thinking on his part, or even worse, the beginning of hallucinations "Just fucking get off me!"

His kicks grow in intensity, hands blistering, red crimson coating and running down is fingers "Get the hell off!"

The countless pulls cease as Adam's hand slips, bits of skin now embedded into the chains links. The man falling face first onto the floor. "FUCK!"

Adam punched the ground, eyes blinded by tears, body shaking "Someone, help me!"

As adrenaline began to wear down, lulling Adam into a blissful sleep, he couldn't help but whisper the name of his last hope " ... Lawrence,"

Minutes, hours, days, Adam didn't know how long it took till he heard the sound of the squeaky door opening.

The man, far too exhausted and deprived of food to move. He'd been rationing what little drops of water he could get from the tap to drink, but no actual solid foods had been given.

Whomever was there, it wasn't jigsaw. The figure, from what he could see was too curved, meaning it also couldn't be Lawrence.

Adam wanted to question the newcomer, beg to be set free, yet he wouldn't hold his breath anymore. He'd been screaming and begging ever since he'd been left alone, no one seemed to be listening.

The figure stood there for a bit, as if contemplating what to do next, a large plastic bag in their hand.

What the hell is that for? Questions Adam's brain, his body may be unable to move, but his brain sure as hell was still functioning.

After a wary look over their shoulder, the figure tossed the baggie aside. Moving closer and now kneeling down in front of him "Adam?"

All the man could manage was to make a small, pained grunt in response.

His voice seemed to re-ignite the persons fear, quickly removing a key from their breast pocket and inserting it into the manacle.

Brown eyes widened as the restraint is removed, no longer keeping him shackled. Freeing him.

"For this next part, you have to trust me." Speaks the voice, Adam can decipher it as female and a very familiar one at that "Your game was unfair, you couldn't have won. The deck was always stacked against you. The true test was never for you, it was for me."

The woman runs her hand through his sweaty and greasy hair "This whole thing was to test my loyalty. It had nothing to do with you, John always knew it would end with you trapped here."

John? That must be jigsaws real name, but what the hell is she going on about and why does she seem so damned familiar to me?

The female discreetly takes out what had once been a hidden filled syringe. Adam would have screamed had he had the strength, yet, all he could manage was to watch and feel the needle pierce into the skin of his neck.

"You're a good person, despite what John says or thinks, you don't deserve to die, Adam. I'm giving you a second chance, restacking the deck in your favor, so don't blow it."

The drugs contents now rushing through his system quickly began to take effect. Adam felt it, as what little of his body was still, in his opinion moveable went numb. Fought as his eyelids began to close, breath evening out and growing slower.

"I won't let you die, Adam. When you wake up, you'll be in a hospital and far from this house of horrors. But, Adam, as soon as you can, run and hide."

The brunette's pounding eardrums were only catching snippets of the conversation due to the drug currently working to knock him out. Something about cards and hiding? From what he could process clearly, she definitely wanted him to run.

"Do you hear me, Adam?" Questions the girl, the pair now leaning forehead to forehead "John can never know that you're still alive or he will come after you again."

Tender lips press against the pasty white of his right cheek "I'll cover for you, make it seem like you're dead."

The last thing Adam felt before fully losing consciousness, was the dropping of the her watery tears onto his damaged hands.

"I'm sorry you got involved in this Adam, you, of all people don't deserve it."

Adam wasn't really sure what to think, all he knew was this girl was letting him go and that's more than he could have ever asked for.

"Close your eyes and sleep, I've got you."

Whether fully understanding or not, he'll take her advice. Once he wakes up, he'll get the hell out of this dump of a town and make sure that he doesn't waste his second chance.

**So after re-watching this movie, I decided that Adam's death wasn't fair. He never had a shot at winning, so I thought, why else would John have made an unwinnable game? Unless it was never intended for the victim himself. In case you don't know, the woman was Amanda, I didn't like her killing him, so I made her save him instead. Also I have no idea how old Adam is so I took a guess, if anyone knows for sure, let me know. **


End file.
